


Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas

It wasn’t surprising that Sam often started to feel depressed around Christmas time. The Christmas trees that glowed through the windows of houses they passed. The strings of lights that hung from countless gutters, the meager bulbs inevitably flickering out. The Santa figurines, whether blown up or made of a sturdier material. They all reminded him of the lost potential for his own holiday bliss.

The Winchesters had always been far from a perfect family, but the lack of traditional holiday celebrations always hit Sam the hardest. They seemed like such a fundamental part of the classic family structure that it was those he mourned the most, even though they had never been. 

When the months started to grow colder, Sam could feel that depression begin to creep in on him, like a slow trickle of water that started in his extremities, freezing over before continuing through his body. It felt wrong to be so sad when every person he met during that time of year was so happy. More than anything, he couldn’t understand why the same sadness didn’t affect his brother.

Dean’s sarcasm, his chipper attitude, the way he could find the humor in almost any situation, didn’t falter around the holidays. In fact, all those aspects of his personality were even heightened, especially when the boys encountered snow.

“So what do you think?” Dean asked one day as he closed the trunk of the Impala, walking around to lean on the hood beside Sam. Both of them were bundled in several layers of their coats in an effort to combat the winter chill of Minnesota. “Think it’s a werewolf?”

“The lunar cycle’s right,” Sam said with a soft sigh, leafing through an old book they had. His hands were clad in an old pair of gloves, his right pointer finger poking through the fabric due to a small, frayed, hole. A few flakes of snow drifted down and landed on the pages of his book as he lifted a hand and ruffled his hair. “But we should still check out the vics, see if their hearts are missing.”

Dean nodded, but he didn’t look like he was paying attention in the slightest. “Right, course,” he said, looking up at the small, white flakes falling the sky. A few landed in his eyelashes, and he righted his head, blinking a couple of times to get rid of them. “How much more snow do you think we’ll get?”

Sam shrugged, glancing up for a moment before back down at his book. “No idea,” he said. “But it better not be too much more. I don’t think the car would be able to handle it.” Banks of compacted snow were already piled on either side of the road, smooth mounds that rose and fell like soft mountain ranges.

“Baby can handle anything,” Dean practically scoffed, slipping his naked hands into his pockets. “Plus, snow’s fun. Endless possibilities.”

“Yeah, like getting stuck in this town,” Sam grumbled. “That’s definitely fun.”

The younger Winchester was surprised when his older brother didn’t come through with some snarky comment, but he decided not to provoke one. A couple of moments passed, and Dean remained silent, tugging just enough at Sam’s curiosity to encourage him to look up from his reading. Dean had walked over to the side of the road and was currently forming a snowball with his bear hands, his fingers as pink as almost-ripe strawberries from the cold.

“Oh, no,” Sam said, closing his book and taking a step back. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Dean asked with an overly-innocent grin, taking a couple of steps forward.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-” Sam’s words were cut off with a gasp as a wave of cold surged across his face, the snowball having exploded against his cheek. 

“Goddammit, Dean!” he exclaimed, stumbling back a step and raising a hand to his face, wiping off the layer of snow. 

“See?” Dean said, his face alight with entertainment and amusement. “Fun.”

“I can’t believe you,” Sam said, tossing his book onto the hood of the car so he could use both hands to get as much snow off of himself as possible.

“You can’t?” Dean asked with a laugh. “I don’t know, Sammy, that’s something I’ve been wanting to do since we got to this town.” The elder Winchester sighed softly when he still couldn’t pull a smile from his younger brother. “Come on, Sammy,” he said after a moment, taking a couple of steps closer to him until they were a mere foot apart.

“What?” Sam said, almost bitterly, looking down at him. “What do you want me to do? Enjoy getting hit by snowballs? Sorry, Dean, that’s not exactly my favorite past time.”

“No, you just…” Dean trailed off, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Sam’s ear. The soft touch caught the young hunter’s attention, his eyes falling on Dean’s. 

“I just what?” Sam whispered.

Dean leaned up and pressed his lips to Sam’s in the briefest, lightest of kisses. “You just have to lighten up a bit, Sammy.”


End file.
